


Limerence

by cherryguts



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holding, Kissing, aikawa has thoughts ... aheheh, i want to be held by this huge man, mainly just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryguts/pseuds/cherryguts
Summary: They say the rooftop is where love blooms.
Relationships: Aikawa & Reader (dorohedoro), Aikawa (Dorohedoro)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Limerence

The roof of the school was particularly quiet at this time of the evening, it was a time you could feel more at peace from the craze that was life. You stood near the railing, arms crossed lazily as your eyes drifted to the town below you basking in the sunsets glow; your face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckons the stars. The vast sky was painted with bleeding colors of dreamy reds and gentle pink clouds that twist with oncoming dark, sleepy blue ones. A soft sigh escaped you, you could feel the stress leaving your body as you breathed in the fresh air deeply. 

Behind you, you heard the roof door creak, swiftly turning around and ready for any attack that may come. Yet to your surprise, you were met chest first with someone very large. 

“Hey, the face is up here, babe.” He let out a laugh, lifting your chin up so both of you met eye-to-eye. You held in a sharp breath as to try and not get flustered too much, so you stood back up normally and relaxed once again, sighing softly as your shoulders fell. 

“Aikawa…” you shook your head, walking back to the railing, “don’t sneak up on me like that.” A light laugh could be heard next to you, Aikawa was matching your pose, both of you facing the town and the warm setting sun. 

“What are you doing up here?” You questioned, looking at him thoughtfully. Usually Aikawa would be stealing food and eating it somewhere with Risu. Aikawa’s cheeks puffed and his gaze seemed to linger on the large mountain far away. 

“You can tell me, yknow.” You said to him as you slightly moved closer to him, wanting to hear him out. With a sigh from his lips, he shut his eyes with furrowed eyebrows. “Aghh, nothing. Just wanted to come up here too, didn’t expect ya to still be here.” He looked at you now, seeing your eyes steady on him with hints of concern in them.

A small smile made its way to his face. “Ya don’t gotta worry bout me all the time.” He breathed out, his large hand now on your head rubbing your hair around. 

“Pff..maybe I do, so what?” You hurriedly turned your face, again not wanting him to see your face. He didn’t have to be so stupid like that...and be so caring towards you throughout both of your time here in this school. A warm breeze came and danced with your hair, making it sway just a bit and helping your skin cool down. 

Aikawa closed the small space that was between the both of you, his arm against yours and he simply stared at you. You turned quickly, a small gasp captured in your throat. Aikawa stared at you with such a tender gaze you could feel yourself heating up and becoming unable to look away. His features were highlighted beautifully by the sunset, this time he wasn’t wearing his mask and it made you want to capture the moment forever. 

“You’re always too cute, huh.” He whispered into the closeness, and if it weren’t for your rapid heartbeat you probably wouldn’t have been able to hear him. 

Aikawa’s face was dangerously close to yours, the tips of your noses barely touching as warm breaths ghosted both lips in sweet whispers. You felt heat rise into your chest, it tingled and got even warmer every moment he was close. Aikawa’s gaze was focused only on you right now. He saw you nervous, yet fully ready and he let himself smile. Your fingers were shaky as you tried to reach for his arm to hold onto, a sense of unbalance filled you and you didn’t know if the railing would be enough. 

Aikawa made his move and quickly pressed his lips to yours, and it made your eyes widen but you soon melted into the kiss. Aikawa was gentle as his hand made its way to the back of your head and his other arm wrapped around your waist to pull you closer. You felt safe in his embrace, gripping his arm with one hand and your other cupped his cheek, feeling the stubble on his face. His kiss tasted sweet, like he ate dessert before coming up to the roof and it made you sigh. Everything felt blissful right then, all the stress that’s been inside you began to fade away like it was Aikawa being your magic charm. You could feel his chest heave and his breathing become heavy but he was stubborn and didn’t stop to get air; you cupped his warm face with both of your hands as you gave a sweet last kiss and pulled away.

When you did, Aikawa was out of breath and looked at you confused. “That wasn’t even the beginning.” He said between breaths but all you could do was laugh at him. He sure was intense but above all that, Aikawa was the most loving person you’ve ever met. You wrapped your arms around his neck and lied on his chest. You were small compared to him but you loved that. Aikawa just held you tight again and let you hug him. He thought you both would need it. In reality, he was scared. Scared of himself that he might lose you. So he took any moment to be as sweet as he could with you. 

“Hey, Ai.” You called out softly, eyes closed listening to his heartbeat. 

“Hm?”

“Promise me that you’ll always be by my side? Okay?” You clung to him as you buried your face in his shirt. He looked down at you with a sad yet tender gaze. He really didn’t like you worrying about him, but this was a promise he’ll have to keep.

“I promise ya I will. Count on me to find ya wherever you are, I’ll be there.” He lifted your head up by the chin again and the last glaze of the burning sun seemed to illuminate the moment. A smile on your face as he pecked your lips one last time before the night came. 

_ “I love you” _

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated this and idk why (´・∀・｀)  
> but hopefully it’s still good ♡


End file.
